<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Daddy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411889">Demon Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>404 Ben Solo Not Found, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cannibalism, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Corporal Punishment, Corpses, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon/Human Relationships, Discipline, F/M, Facials, Gags, Gang Rape, Masturbation, Murder, Name-Calling, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Power Imbalance, Psychological Horror, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Everything, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm sorry.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For what I’m going to do to your corpse.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Dark Reylo Endgame</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines, Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I missed any tags, please mention them in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm sorry.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For what I’m going to do to your corpse.”</p>
<hr/><p>When Rey woke up she couldn’t see. Her head throbbed and she couldn’t breathe through her mouth; she was gagged. What had happened? Why were her legs and arms spread, tied down?</p><p>She was hyperventilating; her mouth was taped shut. She could feel the backside of wide tape, tacky against her cheek, while a cloth covered her eyes; a knot of fabric ground against the back of her neck. She couldn’t remember how she got here; she couldn’t remember the last thing she remembered.</p><p>Terrified, her heart thundered in her ears as cold air pebbled her skin. Below her was a soft blanket, she must be on a bed. Goosebumps rose from her shoulders to her knees. With a stab of panic she realized she was naked.</p><p>She screamed, though she was helpless against the gag. She shrieked with all her might, terror building in her bones, until she was all brittleness. She could crumble to dust at any moment.</p><p>A drowsy wave of light-headedness swooped around her head. She wasn’t able to breathe through her nose fast enough to keep up with her screams. She was going to die this way. Blind and suffocated, terrified and in the dark. What happened, what had happened.</p><p>She started to sob. Her blindfold caught her tears.</p><p>“Don't cry,” said the voice, and Rey fainted.</p>
<hr/><p>The next time she woke up, she was face down on the bed, her arms and legs still spread. Weakly, she turned her head to the side, jerking at the restraints, but they were as tight and unforgiving as before.</p><p>Her ass felt wet.</p><p>She screamed again, her limbs desperately struggling for freedom, but to no avail. She sobbed around the gag, choking on her own saliva, her nose ran and was clogged with mucus.</p><p>"Shhhhhh," said the voice. As before, it was soft, quiet, a whisper.</p><p>Trembling, Rey flinched, desperate to close her legs. He moved, and she could feel his weight on the bed next to her.</p><p>She felt a hand, larger than any human hand, cold and scaly, touch her head.</p><p>“I saw in here,” the voice said. "What you wanted."</p><p>Rey cried weakly, a pathetic half-sob that ended in a scream when the hand moved from her head, and abruptly landed on her ass with a stunning, stinging <em>slap.</em></p><p>"You've been a naughty girl," said the voice. It sounded sad. Two more painful spanks landed directly on her ass, shaking it forcefully. "You haven't learned your lesson yet."</p><p>The spanking continued for long minutes as she wept, begging for it to end. Her ass was a sensitive, blistered mess, throbbing and bouncing with each blow.</p><p>"That hurt me more than it hurt you," the voice said, and it was over.</p><p>There was silence, and stillness; eventually, she sobbed herself to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>When she woke up, the voice was there to greet her. She was still gagged and blindfolded, tied down, ass exposed. Her body was sore and irritated where he had struck her.</p><p>"Listen," he said. And she did. But there was nothing to hear. None of the familiar ambient noises of her apartment, or workplace. No people, no animals. Nothing.</p><p>Wherever she was, there was no one nearby. There was nothing nearby. She understood that so clearly, so intensely, it was as if the voice had whispered it. <em> Do you understand, </em>it seemed to say,<em> that there is no one to hear you?</em> Her terrified heart confirmed it as truth.</p><p>She whined out a shaky, tearful breath and nodded as his large, cold hand came again to rest against her head. She whimpered.</p><p>The voice made a sucking sound, and Rey felt something cold and liquid drip on her shoulder, and dribble down her neck. Was he drooling on her?</p><p>
  <em>Is that why her ass had been wet before?</em>
</p><p>“I saw in here,” the voice said, as it had before, his large fingers in her hair. "What you wanted."</p><p>The gag loosened, and fell away.</p><p>Her lips and throat were parched, her tongue felt like a dry sponge. "Please," she begged, not even sure what she was asking for.</p><p>"Here," said the voice, turning her head with his large hands, pulling it up off the bed. She felt something cool, wet, and fibrous touch her lips. Gasping in shock, it slipped past her teeth. She froze. It was his tongue. He was kissing her. Tears leaked out her blindfold. Her mouth was so full, she was unable to speak.</p><p>Thick, pointed, and nimble, his tongue lubricated her mouth, quenching her thirst. Experimentally, she bit the tongue as it wriggled in her mouth but the hands on her head didn't move away, and his tongue only seemed to grow larger, expanding within her, the tip tickling the back of her throat. She could no longer close her teeth around his tongue.</p><p>She gagged and coughed but he didn't let her go. His tongue was bumpy and ridged, dripping with saliva, which slid down her open throat. When her mouth was fully saturated by him, and she was no longer thirsty, he withdrew, laying her head gently down on the mattress.</p><p>"Now sleep," said the voice. And she did.</p>
<hr/><p>When she woke up, his tongue was in her ass.</p><p>It slid up and down between her cheeks, leaving trails of cold wetness everywhere it touched. She could feel just how long it was, stretching from above her tailbone to her asshole. Somehow she knew it was even longer than that. Before she could say a word, he plunged it into her hole, dripping wet and thick with rough muscle and she whined and clenched against the intrusion.</p><p>His large cold hands were on her hips, angling her up towards him and holding her still. The clenching had no effect. Her insides stretched as he thrust deeper and deeper; it was as if she could feel him in her belly. She sobbed as his ministrations lasted for countless minutes, maybe even hours. She couldn't tell. He was scrubbing her from the inside out, a persistent thrust and drag that had her asshole burning, rubbed raw.</p><p>After an excruciating length of time, he began to withdraw his tongue. It took several minutes. Rey's head spun dizzily as her belly emptied. She felt light as a feather.</p><p>"There," the voice said. "Now you'll be ready for next time."</p><p>"No," she begged, tearfully. "Please no."</p><p>"Sleep now," the voice ordered. Helpless, she obeyed.</p>
<hr/><p>When she woke up, something cold and hard as steel was touching her hand. Instinctively, she flinched, but his hand grasped her arm, still bound at the wrist, immobilizing it. The <em>thing </em>touched her hand again. It was rigid and silky and knobby. It rested in her hand, as wide as her palm.<em> His cock.</em></p><p>"No," she rasped, horror accelerating her heartbeat and making her skin crawl. "Please don't."</p><p>"Shhhhhh," said the voice. "I saw what you wanted. It's okay."</p><p>His freezing hands trailed down her body and she heard him drool, felt the saliva on her lower back, dripping down her crack as his cock nudged against her body. She turned her face into the mattress and blubbered. <em>Why was this happening?</em></p><p>It was not slow or gentle. Once his fat, clammy cockhead was past her hole he ground down relentlessly, pushing his ice cold dick further and further into her body until Rey screamed at the stretch. Behind her blindfold, spots appeared before her eyes. Her ass was split open, each ridge of his rough and knotted cock an impossible demand imposed upon her. Soon, his wide hips were flush with her still-tender ass cheeks and he began to push, the slap of his icy skin against her backside loud and vulgar.</p><p>An impossible weight lay in her abdomen. His unnaturally long, inhuman cock wound its way through her guts, until she couldn't feel anything but him.</p><p>Physically exhausted from the effort of taking him, and emotionally drained from her whole ordeal, her mind shut off. As he rocked within her, she drifted away, falling asleep within minutes.</p>
<hr/><p>When she woke again, she knew she hadn't slept for very long. She could feel her empty, gaping asshole, and cool drips of what must be his cum sliding down from her hole to coat the inside of her thighs. He was behind her, close.</p><p>"Where am I?" she asked quickly, before she lost her nerve.</p><p>"You're with me now," he answered, his voice low, and very serious.</p><p>That wasn't an answer but she felt encouraged to continue. If they were talking, maybe he wouldn't hurt her. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm the one who will take care of you."</p><p>She replied before thinking. "I don't need—" she stopped as his hand encircled her skull, giving a small squeeze.</p><p>"I saw what you wanted. A Daddy."</p><p>She couldn't remember anything—what she'd had, or wanted, or needed—he seemed so sure, but she just didn't know.</p><p>"But what's your <em>name?"</em></p><p>There was a long pause, but he answered.</p><p>"Kylo."</p>
<hr/><p>It was easier, she eventually convinced herself, knowing his name. Easier to take the brutal spankings. Easier to tolerate the relentless ass fucking. It was just Kylo. That is just what Kylo did.</p><p>She had truly lost track of time. She couldn't remember ever eating, or having to use the bathroom. If she fell asleep thirsty, she would wake up still blindfolded, on her back. He would kiss her, and she learned to suck on his tongue to quench her thirst. But there was never any evidence that he'd touched her in any other way, when she was on her back. Her breasts and pussy were left unmolested.</p><p>She was afraid to ask him why.</p>
<hr/><p>Sometimes she'd awake alone. She had learned to sense his presence in the silence and she knew he was not there.</p><p>She tried to think. She couldn't remember her life before this captivity, but she knew she had one. Friends, work, education… love? Did she have a family? She couldn't remember.</p><p>Maybe if she could see her surroundings, it might jog her memory.</p><p>"Kylo?" she called, curious. For a moment, there was nothing, but then, she felt it. His presence. She couldn't explain how she knew he was there. But now, he was. She felt a little zing of pride at this new knowledge.</p><p>"Yes?" She felt him draw near.</p><p>She sucked in a breath. "I want to take the blindfold off."</p><p>He was silent for a long time. Her heart pounded in anticipation.</p><p>Then, he moved.</p><p>She shrieked as he grabbed her ankle and she heard something rip— whatever had tied her left ankle down was gone. Holding her leg aloft, his massive hand came down brutally on her buttocks, bending her spine and sending shocks over her skin as her legs were spread wide, her right leg still tied down. She swung in the air as he repeated the spanking, the stretch in her thighs and pelvis unbearable.</p><p>The discipline continued on, each spank threatening to break her in half. Each slap of his rough palm on her tender skin a blast of cold that left a trail of fire in its wake.</p><p>She shouldn't have asked. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed, until the spankings came to an end.</p><p>"I'm the one who knows what's best for you," he said, once she'd stopped crying. He sounded sad and sorry, and it jogged her memory.</p><p>"Yes… Daddy," she acknowledged, remembering that first spanking. "Thank you, Daddy."</p><p>Once again, his large hand rested on her head and neck. She trembled.</p><p>"Keep your head forward. Do not look back." His voice was low, very near her ear.</p><p>The blindfold fell away.</p><p>She blinked. The room was pitch black. No light, anywhere. Keeping her face forward she asked, "Why did I need a blindfold when the room is dark? I can't see anything." She did not understand it.</p><p>"Do not look back," he ordered, and she howled in dismay as, without warning, he thrust his cock into her puckered, abused asshole with a vicious slam of his body against hers. His attentions punched groans from her lungs that seemed to feed his frenzy.</p><p>Up until tonight she had always fallen asleep before he climaxed; she was determined to stay awake this time. Breathing as deeply and as evenly as she could, blinking madly each time she felt drowsy, biting the inside of her cheeks, she managed it.</p><p>Eventually, his thrusts became erratic and short. Deep growls emanated from his chest, hideous and beastly. When she felt an icy jet of cum coat her bowels she chanced a glance over her shoulder.</p><p>Her eyes had adjusted to the dark; she could make out vague shapes. Her legs were spread wide, her ass cheeks jiggling lewdly, and between them, a dark form. She jerked her head back around, wailing into the mattress, terrified. High above her, two red eyes gleamed in the darkness.</p><p>He had seen her.</p>
<hr/><p>The winter sun was dull through the grey clouds when Rey woke up on Monday. She stretched, wincing in pain.</p><p>Her sleep had just been awful lately. She didn't feel well rested. She couldn't remember any dreams. It wasn't all in her head, either, she tried to convince herself as she showered, getting ready for her morning shift at the truck stop diner. Her body was in real pain, so sore it hurt to sit down and… she reached her soapy hands behind herself to gently touch her asshole with a wince. It felt… not like it should. Too loose. Maybe she should go to the doctor.</p><p>Her commuter bus that took her to the diner ran past the high school Rey'd graduated from last year. Her eyes caught the reader board and she flinched.</p><p>
  <em>Father Daughter Dance Friday Night, 7pm, High School Cafeteria</em>
</p><p>Growing up in the system, with no parents, and no one who cared, she'd never attended events like those. But she'd always wondered. What it would be like to have a Dad. A big, strong, intelligent man to care about you. To discipline you when you were bad. To teach you right from wrong.</p><p>She had been <em> so </em>curious. Her curiosity had led her to the Father Daughter Dance one year ago, during her senior year of high school.</p><p>Being poor, a social outcast, she had flown under the radar for the first half of the dance. She observed the girls laughing together as they showed off the trinkets, jewelry, or shoes their daddies had spoiled them with, especially for tonight. Between dances, the dads would gather in a corner, trading swigs from flasks secreted in their jacket pockets. Every now and then, one would go out for a smoke.</p><p>Mr. Fernsby was going out, cigarettes in hand, when he saw her, standing in the corner, in her thrift store dress and plain black flats. He'd approached with a smile and her head had spun, so unused to the attention that she felt giddy. He'd offered her a cigarette and she giggled, blushing.</p><p>"Well, why not?" He'd asked, disarmingly. "You're eighteen, aren't you?"</p><p>When she nodded he took her arm and led her outside. Leaning up against the wall, she hadn't expected it when he touched her, his hand moving under the skirt of her dress without hesitation. She'd frozen in surprise, unable to move as he crooned about how he was going to wreck her little baby pussy and when she flinched, he tore her underwear away and spun her so she faced the brick wall of the school house. It was rough against her cheek and she started to cry as she felt his dick push into her cunt.</p><p>"Quiet now," he snarled, but she was unable to stop her tears.</p><p>She saw another man round the corner and pause before approaching. Mr. Fernsby kept fucking her.</p><p>"What do we have here?" Rey recognized him as Mr. Loughty, another of the Dads.</p><p>"Little slut volunteered to make tonight a real party," he huffed between thrusts. Other men approached. With a roar, Mr. Fernsby pulled out, pushing her aside. She could feel his spend hitting her hip and dress. "All yours, Jim," he said with a laugh, zipping up his fly.</p><p>Her eyes blinded with tears, her body bristling with pain, Rey felt herself passed from one man to the next.</p><p>"Tight little cunt is sopping wet!"</p><p>"Baby whore loves her work!"</p><p>She closed her eyes and prayed.</p><p>
  <em>Please God, save me.</em>
</p><p>Rey knew she must be dreaming, but an angel appeared to her. For a moment she was sure she was going to be saved, but the angel looked at her steadily, without pity or remorse.</p><p>"There is no explanation for your suffering," it said. "No reasons for it. But you are mortal. It is not for you to understand."</p><p>She woke up, leaning against the brick wall, her dress bunched up to her waist, and limped home.</p><p>Back on the bus, she closed her eyes.</p><p>Her dream had been crushed by those men. She'd wanted their guidance and protection. She never prayed, or wished for a daddy again. But something within her held on.</p><p>And something out there, had heard her.</p>
<hr/><p>There was a new dishwasher starting at the diner that day one of the girls said, so she went back to introduce herself.</p><p>She instantly regretted doing so. The washroom was small and he was so large. Claustrophobic and breathless, she stood as far outside the doorway as she could as he introduced himself.</p><p>"Ben Solo." His eyes were light brown and narrow. He was imposing with broad shoulders and thick arms, his face not at all symmetrical with a lopsided jaw line and a crooked chin. His dark hair was a shocking contrast to his pale skin. He was polite, but she wasn't sure she liked him.</p><p>She didn't like any men, really.</p>
<hr/><p>She awoke, restrained and face up. Surprisingly, the gag and blindfold were still gone. She had expected to lose her privileges for being disobedient. Gratefulness coursed through her.</p><p>"Thank you, Kylo," she murmured, but was greeted with silence. "Thank you, Daddy," she tried again.</p><p>But he did not answer.</p><p>Her breasts and cunt were exposed to the cold air and they tingled. She wished, suddenly, to be able to touch herself. If Kylo was here, would he touch her? If she asked?</p><p>She pondered the question until sleep took her.</p>
<hr/><p>A cat yowled outside, startling Rey awake. She felt so sleepy, disoriented, and for some reason, lonely. Her body ached, not with mysterious pains, but for stimulation and release. She felt her pussy lips tremble and she rolled to her bedside table to grab her wand massager.</p><p>She removed her underwear and threw it to the side. Holding the vibrating head to her clit she was able to bring herself to orgasm quickly, her body full of pent up energy. Ben Solo's intense, serious face flashed through her mind as she came, unexpectedly prolonging and intensifying her orgasm. Once she had calmed down, she started up again, pinching a nipple as she began to slide the wand down her slit, nudging her entrance with it. She imagined Ben's intense eyes watching as she masturbated, and the fantasy heightened her pleasure. </p><p>She came a second time, the wand deep in her cunt, her spine arching off the bed with a shout. Flicking off the vibrator, she slowly pulled it from her body as exhaustion took her. She fell asleep with the wand resting against her thigh.</p><p>Across the room, Kylo rose up, taking corporeal form, and approached the bed. He picked up the wand delicately. It was smaller than his fingers. Gently, he inserted the head back into Rey's wet cunt and levered it gently in and out of her body.</p><p>He should not be doing this. He should not be here. He should take her body with him, as he had before. But he was growing impatient. He wanted her with him all the time. Her human body would not live forever. But he could not fuck her human cunt like he wanted to right now. And her memories of her human life here only served to bring her pain.</p><p>He calmed himself with the thought that his plan was already in motion. Once she was with him, she would forget all this pain.</p><p>She shuddered in her sleep as he pulled the vibrator out of her, one final time, and licked it clean.</p>
<hr/><p>Kylo was with her when she woke up. So strangely happy to be not left alone in this dark place, without any thoughts or memories to keep her company, she greeted him.</p><p>"Hello Daddy," she whispered. "I'm so happy to see you. Please don't leave me alone here—"</p><p>Her words were cut off as his cold legs straddled her chest, chilling her ribs, pushing the air from her lungs. Still only able to make out basic shapes, she could see his wide body above her, leading up to his red eyes. But right before her face, she could see his immense cock, bobbing in the darkness. With a wet and heavy <em>smack</em> it hit her square across the face.</p><p>She gasped.</p><p>Kylo rubbed the cold fleshy shaft against her cheek. "You were naughty."</p><p>She nodded, her lip catching on one of the bulbous curves of his dick. Tempted, she gave it a tiny lick. Cold but smooth, a slightly frozen slab of raw meat. But it was nearly as wide as her throat and longer than her head. Her pussy tingled and she licked again as Kylo continued to swipe his cock over her face, bumping against her nose, as he wiped himself on her lips and cheeks and chin.</p><p>"I'm not mad," he grunted. "Just disappointed." </p><p>Rearing back, he took himself in hand and stroked his dick. Rey found herself whining, bereft. She wanted to keep licking him. </p><p>"Someday I will put this inside to you, Rey."</p><p>"No," she retorted, more out of instinct than anything else. Her pussy was still clenching, fluttering, wanting. It belied her words.</p><p>"But you must be good and come with me when I ask," he said, his massive hands moving faster and faster.</p><p>She was unable to respond before he came, his spend spurting out from his cockhead in thick, cool strands hitting her in the face, neck, and chest. It splattered near her mouth and on her chin and she licked at it, cool, thick, and tangy; an especially pungent spice. He scooped it up and fed it to her as she sucked on the tips of his fingers.</p><p>"I'll be good, Daddy," she promised. "I'll be good."</p>
<hr/><p>The next few weeks at work went by without much incident.</p><p>Rey still didn't like talking to Ben Solo in small spaces but sometimes he would come to the dining room to bus tables and he would chat with her as he cleared dishes and wiped down surfaces.</p><p>He was very serious and never smiled, she noticed. But they had that in common.</p><p>When he asked if she'd like to take a walk after work, she agreed. She kept agreeing, until it became a habit.</p><p>One day, they were walking, and were so lost in conversation and comfortable silences and curious feelings that to Rey's surprise she found they had walked all the way to her apartment.</p><p>And then he did something that surprised her.</p><p>"Can I come up?" he asked.</p><p>Caught off guard, she nodded and led the way.</p><p>Once inside her apartment he waited until she had set her things down and taken off her jacket before leaning in to kiss her. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself sucking on his tongue as he removed their clothing.</p><p>"Will you come with me to the bedroom?" he asked, very seriously.</p><p>Blinking, as if trying to remember something important, but failing, Rey nodded. "Yes," she added, feeling it was important that he heard her say it.</p><p>His hand came to rest on her head. "That's a good girl," he said, leading her down the hallway to her room.</p><p>Once they were naked on the bed, Ben gathered Rey's wrists together, holding them tight in one massive hand, and pinning them to the bed above her head.</p><p>She barely had time to process her feelings—did she like that? Did she not?—before he was slotting his cock into her cunt. It felt a million times better than her vibrator and he was being so gentle and slow, it was hypnotic. Leaning to the side, his free hand pressed on her clit and she felt herself coming undone. Her inner passage fluttered around him and his hand slid up her body. From her clit to her belly to the valley between her breasts, coming to rest on her throat.</p><p>Still in a trance, she sighed as he tenderly squeezed her neck, his fingers tightening incrementally as he rocked his shaft within her.</p><p>"Will you come with me?" he whispered, barely audible over the rush of blood in her ears as his thumb pressed relentlessly on her carotid.</p><p>"Yes," she sighed, expecting more pleasure to follow, but spots appeared before her eyes, blood orange and blurry. </p><p>“I'm sorry," he said, a strange melancholy in his voice.</p><p>“For what?” His hand was a warm, comforting pressure on her neck. She couldn't feel anything else.</p><p>But at that moment she lost her breath, and consciousness; she was gone before she could hear his answer.</p>
<hr/><p>When Rey woke up in the dark room she was not restrained. Her body felt different, lighter and yet more powerful. She thrilled with a strange excitement.</p><p>Kylo was there, sitting next to her.</p><p>"Why am I free?" she asked. The room was still very dark.</p><p>"Because you cannot go back," he said. "You will stay, and I can take care of you now. Always."</p><p>A tremor of fear rippled through her. "What did you do?" She was confused. "But I don't remember. Go back where?"</p><p>"You cannot go back now," he growled. "I ate you. I ate your cunt and your heart. You were unhappy and the angels would not save you." He pulled her close. "But I could."</p><p>"You saved me?" Her hands traced the outline of his face; for the first time she could see him through the dim shadows. Two proud horns, a strong nose, a lopsided chin.</p><p>"I did," he confirmed. His voice was dark. It hinted at the darkest of terrors and things best left forgotten. He was protecting her. And she would let him.</p><p>"Then I want to stay." She slid into his lap, and realized they were both naked. His cock was ramrod straight and nearly the length of her torso, but for some reason, she felt she would be able to take it.</p><p>But not until Daddy thought she was ready.</p><p>"Will you please tell me Daddy," she begged. "Someday tell me how you saved me?"</p><p>He smirked. "I will show you now."</p><p>Pushing her back, he thrust his cock past her pussy lips and into her waiting body. She gasped in shock as the immense column of flesh disappeared inside her. She was stuffed so full of him, she felt as if she was being pushed out of her own skin.</p><p>"Oh, please, Kylo Daddy, please," she babbled as he thrusted.</p><p>"You were very still and quiet before," he murmured, almost teasingly in her ear and she stilled her arms and legs and kept her whimpers of pleasure to a minimum.</p><p>Before long, Kylo was coming, the cool ejaculation swirling deep in her new body felt familiar and welcome. She never wanted it to end.</p><p>"I know Rey," he said, "I want you. I will never let you go."</p><p>Once his tremors came to an end, he pulled out and sat back, kneeling between her legs. Rey watched in terrified delight as he scooped up her ass and hips in his two massive hands and began to lick at her sensitive folds, his tongue scraping against her asshole and pussy before he opened his mouth wide and closed his teeth around her entire mound, and <em>ripped.</em></p><p>Screaming in terror, Rey looked expecting to see blood and a wrecked body but she saw no such thing. She was whole, intact. Her pussy lips glistened with Kylo's saliva and his tongue mocked her fear by tickling at her clit as, eyes wide, she regained control of her breathing.</p><p>Kylo repeated the motion, over and over. Rey had no doubt that wherever she was<em> before,</em> her body was in ruins. Now, there was only the thrill of Kylo eating at her cunt and her ass for as long as he liked.</p>
<hr/><p>Later, not that time had any meaning, she made the mistake of asking about<em> before.</em> With a sad look, he restrained her, hanging her in the air by her wrists and slapping her tits until they were purple, hard little grapes of pain, ripe for plucking as they hung from her body.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Daddy," she cried, fat tears rolled down her cheeks, stinging her raw nipples as they fell from her face. "Please forgive me. I've learned my lesson." She hiccuped.</p><p>Without a word, he spun her around and fucked her ass, her limp body unable to respond to his thrusts. She promised to be his good girl. He growled in her ear and she heard him claim her, keep her, love her.</p><p>When he climaxed he pulled out and sprayed his cum on her back, spinning her to shoot it into her face and on her roughed up tits.</p><p>As he rubbed his cum into her body they came to an understanding.</p><p>And over the course of infinity, she eventually forgot there was anything else to remember. She had her Daddy.</p><p>And he had her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you who made it this far, comments and kudos are not expected, but appreciated nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>